Les doigts cachés
by fausta88
Summary: *Traduction de "Hidden Fingers" de Jassific et Teenybirdy. Sur une idée de la communauté Mirandy. "Tu sais ce que j'aime dans une femme ? Mes doigts." Voilà, le ton est donné.


Les doigts cachés.  
Par Jassific et Teenybirdy  
Traduit par Fausta88

Une idée de la communauté Mirandy que je voulais absolument écrire et j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide de Tee qui a beta-relu et qui y a ajouté une partie cochonne. Merci Teenybirdy, c'est exactement ce que j'avais imaginé.  
Pour Teenybirdy.

-

Andy passait une journée tranquille à Runway ce qui était en général impossible quand on travaillait pour Miranda, mais aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où tout se passait bien. Elle allait bientôt finir son année avec Miranda et quand elle pensait à ce départ, elle en avait la nausée. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ne pas voir ni fleureter avec Miranda chaque jour.

Elle était contente d'être retournée vers elle à Paris. Elle ne se serait jamais pardonné si elle avait démissionné. Alors, elle avait fait demi-tour et avait assisté au défilé avec Miranda.

Depuis lors, elles étaient devenues plus proches, en quelque sorte, et avaient commencé à mieux se comprendre l'une et l'autre. Miranda avait compris à quel point elle avait blessé Andy étant donné que celle-ci avait été prête à abandonner toute chance à un avenir dans le monde de la publication. Et Andy avait appris qu'il y avait des décisions d'affaires qui devaient être prises, même si elles heurtaient les personnes autour de soi.

Ce fut comme si elles s'étaient demandé pardon silencieusement et elles en avaient gagné plus de respect l'une pour l'autre. Et il y avait ce nouveau truc, ce flirt. Cela avait commencé avec leurs mains qui se frôlaient quand elle lui passait le café et les regards d'approbation pour ses tenues qu'elle recevait de Miranda.

Lors des meilleurs jours, cette dernière l'inspectait soigneusement de haut en bas et se passait la langue sur les lèvres, ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Andy avait été surprise plus d'une fois par Miranda en train de plonger dans son décolleté. Alors oui, elle était là, cette tension sexuelle. Elles se désiraient l'une l'autre et elles le savaient. Mais elles se tournaient autour comme des adolescentes.

Souvent, quand son Andrea avait déposé le Book, Miranda était obligée de s'accorder un orgasme époustouflant en pensant à son assistante sexy. Son raté d'ex-mari, Stephen, n'avait jamais réussi à la faire jouir comme cela.

Bien sûr , elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Andy en faisait autant quand elle arrivait chez elle. Andy se frottait presqu'au sang en pensant à son éditrice sexy. Elle pensait souvent à se faire punir par sa chef sexy. De la bonne baise bien rude. Elle imaginait à quel point ce serait bon avec elle.

Andy avait presque terminé sa journée.

" Andrea, avez-vous préparé ma tenue pour demain ? " Miranda venait de sortir du bureau et s'apprêtait à partir. Andy l'aida à enfiler son manteau, passant légèrement ses doigts sur la nuque la faisant frissonner.

" Oui, Miranda, j'ai envoyé par porteur le costume à la résidence. Je me suis préparée pour la soirée. J'ai étudié le noms des invités. J'ai prévenu Roy de votre heure d'arrivée et la durée de votre présence là-bas et j'ai envoyé un mail à Nigel et Serena, selon votre demande, pour leur suggérer d'être à l'heure demain au gala. "

" Très bien, je suppose que tout est prêt alors, "dit Miranda en se mordillant la lèvre en fixant son assistante.

Oh oui, l'air crépitait de tension sexuelle. Andy rougit et se détourna, embarrassée, quand Miranda se râcla la gorge et fit signe qu'elle partait pour la soirée.

" Vous pouvez partir aussi, Andrea. Le Book sera livré électroniquement. J'ai besoin que vous soyez bien reposée pour l'évènement de demain. "  
Miranda partit. Andy n'était pas mécontente de passer un vendredi soir tranquille à la maison pour une fois.

Elle prit sa robe dans la Réserve. Elle allait porter un fourreau de soie noire de Stella McCartney, avec un décolleté très bas, presque jusqu'au nombril. Elle adorait le fait que Nigel lui ait préparé cela. Serena et lui allaient venir chez elle et ils allaient se préparer ensemble pour partir à temps et arriver avant Miranda.

Le gala était organisé d'un bout à l'autre. Elle voulait impressionner Miranda et lui simplifier la vie. Elle savait la pression sous laquelle elle était et elle connaissait l'importance de ce gala pour lever des fonds. Peu de personnes connaissaient son côté généreux. Andy ne le connaissait que parce qu'elle était responsable des budgets et de ses comptes et qu'elle voyait à combien les dons de Miranda s'élevaient, non seulement de la part de Runway, mais aussi de façon privée.

Le jour arriva et tout se déroulait sans accroc. Miranda était éblouissante et ridiculement sexy dans sa robe Vera Wang. Elle discutait avec Donatella et elle avait l'air tellement à l'aise et détendue, pour une fois. Soudain, elle s'approcha de Andy en droite ligne.

" Attention, voici l'objet de ton désir ", se moqua gentiment Nigel qui connaissait leur attirance mutuelle.

" Oh, la ferme, Nige, " siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tout en souriant à Miranda.

" Andrea, cela a été une soirée acceptable. Roy va arriver sous peu, donc vous pouvez partir ou profiter du bar, à votre préférence. " Miranda lui fit un vrai sourire. " Et, si je peux me permettre, Stella a fait un excellent travail avec cette robe. Elle est… hum, tout à fait acceptable. "

Andy rougit et la remercia. Miranda retourna discuter avec Donatella tandis que Andy et Nigel se dirigèrent vers le bar.

" Prenons un bon verre, " dit Nigel en commandant deux martinis.

Bientôt Serena les rejoignit et ordonna une nouvelle tournée.

" Sérieusement, Andy, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans cette femme ? Elle a été aussi exigente que d'habitude ce soir."

" Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime dans une femme ? Dans cette femme, pour être plus précise ? dit Andy, déjà à moitié ivre et détendue.

" Allons bon, c'est quoi ? " demanda Serena.

" Mes doigts ! " laissa échapper Andy ! " Non mais sérieux, quoi ! Je me la ferais bien à fond, Miranda ! " ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

Soudain, Andy entendit quelqu'un derrière elle, qui toussait. On aurait dit que la personne s'étranglait sur sa boisson. Serena devint très pâle et essaya de lui faire signe d'arrêter de causer aussi crûment. Andy ne se retourna pas, mais comprit que les grands yeux de Serena et le petit sourire satisfait de Nigel n'étaient pas de bons signes.

Andy se retourna lentement pour voir que c'était Miranda qui s'étranglait sur son champagne. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

" Euh, vous… vous allez bien ? Z'avez entendu quoi ? " ajouta-t-elle rapidement, les joues en feu d'embarrassement.

Miranda la regardait comme si elle allait la tuer à l'instant même. " Suivez-moi, Andrea. " Miranda sortit d'un pas raide de la salle de bal en direction des toilettes. Andy s'arrêta devant la porte en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul cabinet. Miranda l'y fit entrer. " Allez entrez, maintenant. " Elle ferma et verrouilla la porte.

" Miranda, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. En aucune façon. Je suis juste une folle qui a trop bu, " murmura Andy.

Miranda s'appuya à la porte et sourit d'un air narquois.

" Alors, tu ne vas pas te la faire à fond, la Miranda, Anndreeeaaa ? " dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle jeta un regard à Andy qui vit le désir brûler dans ces yeux bleus.

Miranda ne put se préparer à ce qui se passa après cela. Ellle fut pressée contre la porte des toilettes et sa bouche fut passionnément dévorée par son assistante. Elle ne put que se rendre et ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure brune.

Andy mit fin au baiser et ses lèvres murmurèrent à l'oreille de Miranda " Oh, mais je vais certainement me la faire, la Madame Priestley, si tu veux bien ? Et ça va inclure de te mettre mes doigts dans ta chatte moullée. " Elle remonta le bord de la robe de Miranda au dessus de ses hanches pour avoir meilleur accès à ses sous-vêtements.

" Hé bien, vas-y à un pas glacial, Andrea. Tu sais à quel point cela m'excite, " haleta Miranda.

Ses paroles furent interrompues une fois de plus quand Andy prit ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Elle se pressa contre l'éditrice, sa hanche reposant contre le centre humide de Miranda, créant une friction délicieuse qui la rendait encore plus délirante.

Surprise par les réactions de son corps, Miranda regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Sa chevelure opulente était tout ébouriffée par ses doigts et ses lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers, mais c'était ses yeux qui capturaient son attention. La chaleur qui s'y trouvait, cette faim, fut sa perte.

En souriant, Miranda posa ses mains sur la taille de Andy pour la garder proche d'elle. " Es-tu sérieuse ? " Miranda regarda son visage, s'attendant à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux et marmonne une quelconque excuse.

Au lieu de cela, elle vit Andy serrer les dents et ses yeux briller de détermination. " A mort. " Andy se pencha vers elle en pressant son corps et en parcourant de ses lèvres la colonne de son cou. Elle mordilla doucement sa carotide, la faisant frisonner. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un désir si douloureux.

" Même si je crois qu'on devrait se driger vers un lit ? Un endroit où je pourrais t'allonger et te baiser bien rapidement et bien profondément avant de te prendre et de te faire l'amour. Je vais te montrer à quel point un pas glacial peut t'exciter. "

Miranda sentit son excitemennt grimper à ces paroles. Elle se sentait palpiter à travers la dentelle de son string La Perla. Elle était anxieuse d'être nue et d'avoir cette délicieuse jeune femme au dessus d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle leva lentement une jambe et la posa sur la hanche de Andy pour la ramener vers elle.

Une des mains de la jeune femme se posa sur ses fesses et l'attira vers elle. L'autre glissa entre leurs corps et frôla l'entrejambe de son slip, souriant en sentant cette abondance d'humidité.

" Peut-être un petit avant-goût, hm ? " Miranda était stupéfaite du ton sulfureux de la voix de Andy. Incapable de résister, elle bougea ses hanches, obligeant les doigts de Andy à danser sur son sexe, tandis que sa langue traçait les contours de son oreille. La main de la jeune femme baissas les sous-vêtements de Miranda et continua à murmurer. " Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux de moi. "

Les doigts de Andy bougèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils caressent le haut du clito de Miranda. Elle les abaissa doucement et Miranda vit exploser des myriades d'étoiles devant ses yeux. Les mouvements des doigts qui glissaient de haut en bas étaient tout doux. Miranda haleta quand Andy fit rouler son clito entre deux doigts.

Andy posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'éditrice. Elle pouvait sentir le coeur de cette dernière contre sa poitrine et les petits gémissements qui quittaient sa gorge la stupéfiait.

" Andrea, s'il te plaît. " En entendant la supplication de Miranda, Andy glissa deux doigts en elle alors que son pouce encerclait son clito, chaque caresse plus ferme que l'autre. Miranda gémit profondément alors que les tendres caresses de Andy accéléraient et qu'elle s'enfonçait fermement en elle, les doigts cherchant ce point magique.

Elle sentit l'orgasme venir et gagner en intensité. Quand les vagues de plaisir la submergèrent, Miranda jouit en gémissant. Les mouvements de Andy ne cessèrent pas, elle continua à pousser Miranda plus loin encore tandis que ses parois intérieures se contractaient autour de ses doigts.

FIN

\- 


End file.
